Jealousy and the Definition of an Awkward Moment
by iggycakes
Summary: Roy is jealous of Robin. Why? Well... A lot of reasons. Meanwhile, Rob and Wally are getting together! And what's this about a kiss? One-sided!Roy/Wally and Wally/Dick. Roy-centric.


**Author's Notes:**

I'm going to come right out and say this because it's been amusing me for a while: It makes me laugh when I get reviews that say "please write a second chapter!" because I very likely will _not _write another chapter. If you have read all my fanfics, then you most probably figured out that I like writing disconnected one shots that happen in the same canon… er, my canon for Young Justice, that is. (I wrote a series of Hetalia fanfics the same way actually, so I suppose this 'disconnected one shot' thing is pretty much my style of writing now heh)

Um yeah, on a completely unrelated note, I want to thank everyone who reads my stories and writes reviews for me. They really boost my confidence, as I barely have any to tell you the truth. PS: NOT THAT I'M BRIBING YOU ALL OR ANYTHING BUT, If I ever get 50+ reviews on something, I promise to write a multi-chaptered fanfic for Young Justice.

So anyway! Today, I bring you guys a story inspired by the events going on in ygaytwitter lately. As you all know (I think), I haven't been paying Roy much attention in my previous fics, so here's something pretty Roy-centric. (It's also probably the least fluffy fic I've written so far)

**Pairings:** Roy/Wally/Dick sandwich+weird triangle?

* * *

-0-

**Jealousy and the Definition of an Awkward Moment**

-0-

Roy had to admit he was jealous. Not that he was unhappy or anything. No, no, no. Of course not. He was alright. More than alright. He was great actually. He was on his own and getting through every day life somehow. He was a sexy hunk of sex on legs—Uh, I meant. He was a strong, independent, young man with good prospects ahead of him. Or at least, Roy liked to think he was going to do fine. He refused to show any weakness. He was ROY HARPER, after all. That counted for something, definitely. And yet, here Roy was, feeling completely pathetic. He was jealous. Jealous of what? Jealous of who? Dare he admit it? Well…

Roy was jealous of Robin.

Oh _god, _he actually admitted it to himself. Talk about embarrassing. Luckily for Roy, there was no one around. He was alone in his apartment. No one would know how frustrated he was about something so completely and utterly stupid. Besides, what the _hell _would the others think? He, Roy Harper, jealous of Robin? How was that even _possible_? _He _was jealous of _Robin, _the Boy Wonder. A 13 year old cocky little pipsqueak. (Don't get him wrong. Roy didn't _hate _Robin. He was just bitter. Uselessly bitter. And he didn't even know why yet)

The archer groaned, rubbing his forehead. _What the hell was he doing?_

That's when Wally texted him. Roy jumped, feeling his phone vibrate in the near proximity of his crotch. Ugh, when did it get there? Awkward. Awkward… so awkward. Wally had _such _a knack for timing. Probably not in the good sense either. Wally was _precisely _the one person he did _not _want to see or talk to right now.

And yet, Roy's heart thumped at the sight of the speedster's name on his phone screen. Crap, crap, crap… What kind of twisted irony was this?

"Hey you free?" was the message. Roy answered back in the affirmative, albeit reluctantly.

The reply came instantly. "Sweet. I'm at your door already anyway."

_Fuck my life._

Roy got off his couch to open the door. Wally looked more cheerful than usual. His eyes were shinning. Like literally, _shinning. _Roy thought _his _eyes were going to start bleeding rainbows. The speedster looked like the embodiment of excitement.

Wally let himself in. "So what's up!" It didn't even sound like a question, but Roy answered anyway.

"Not much. You need anything?"

The speedster blushed humbly, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, dunno. Can't I be here for no reason?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I doubt that."

"Hehe, saw right through me then."

Of course he did. Wally was always so, so, soooooooo painfully obvious. The idiot wore his feelings on his _goddamn _forehead. It was almost ridiculous. Roy didn't have to be Wally's _second best friend _to figure out what was on the speedster's mind. It was Robin.

It was _always _Robin.

"Hard not to, Wally." Roy closed the door. Wally had already made himself comfortable on the couch. The archer went to go sit on the armchair. "You dating Rob now or something?"

Wally flushed again. Oh no. Did he actually guess that right? Roy felt like slapping himself. Why was he _such _a sucker for punishment? Fuck my life, just fuck it.

"Well… I… I don't know if we're dating. I mean, we went on a date the other day. I was the one who asked him out, but Robin… He was really happy about it and stuff. It was really fun too. And when we ran into the rest of the team, he said we were… Oh shit." Wally cut himself short.

A bell rang in Roy's mind. He remembered the other day, when he ran into Wally at the circus. He was with someone at the time. Wait, it couldn't be… could it? "That kid you were with at the circus was Rob? He didn't have his glasses on… I didn't… Whoa."

Wally clapped his fingers together. "Oh my god, please pretend you don't know anything Roy. I-I'm the one who forced Rob to, you know, _not _be Rob for a day and, uh, yeah."

Roy thought he might as well jump off a building now. He sighed, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice and face. "I won't tell anyone. So, what did Rob say?"

"He told the others we were dating. I mean, well… It was an excuse. Or something, I think. The others didn't know it was Rob, you know? So they thought and well. I… I haven't really spoken to Rob since. It's weird. I mean, I'm happy and stuff. But I'm confused too. There's so many thoughts going through my mind right now and I don't know what to do about it. My uncle told me that because my fast… you know, everything, I can kind of think ten times more quickly than the average human being in a lesser amount of time under stress and pressure and stuff so when I think about Rob and everything just screws up and I don't know what to anymore. I mean, I already confessed to him and—!"

"Breathe, Wally."

"Sorry."

Roy sometimes resented being the eldest. Always the older brother. Always the mature one everyone looks up to. Always the one to run to in times of need. Never the one really involved. Never the first. Always the _last resort. _Always the _friend. _And only a friend.

Roy was jealous of Robin.

"Basically, you don't know where you're standing with Robin." Roy got up. "Need a drink?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Some food would be nice too." Wally tried a smile. "I guess I should talk to Rob, right?"

"Of course you do. Duh." Roy made his way to kitchen which was, really, barely three meters away. "I'll get what food I have. Keep talking."

Wally nodded. "Um yeah… I kind of had something to ask you. I probably should ask Uncle Barry, but… It's kind of embarrassing and you… I thought you would know."

Roy fetched some of the leftover pizza he had on the counter and took two cans of sodas from his fridge. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked, setting the food down on the table.

"itsaboutsex"

"Say what?"

"Um… sex?"

Blank—Roy raised a brow. "Wally, you're fifteen."

"Your point? I mean, hey. I'm going to through puberty and I've got hormones and stuff, you know? Lately, it's just… A lot's been going on and I kind of, you know, needed to let out and whatever so then I fantasized about Rob and… I… Whoa, you know what, sorry. Maybe I'll go." Wally stood up.

Roy grabbed his arm. "Stay right here."

"But… I… Oh god, I don't know. This is more awkward than I thought it would be. I don't even know what I'm saying. Sorry, Roy. Like seriously… I'm so… Ugh, this is really stupid. I must look like such a dumbass to you."

You _always _look like a dumbass to me. Idiot. Roy bit his lip, struggling to keep silent. His heart was slowly folding into itself. It hurt so much, but he didn't say a word. "Whatever. Just sit back down and let's talk."

"Heh, sorry dude. I totally owe you one."

One too many. "Anyway, you _do _realize Rob's like… thirteen, right? You don't even know if he returns your feelings or not."

Wally looked down. His eyes shifted back and forth. He was red until his ears. It was so tempting. Oh so tempting. Roy was to hold himself back. Why the hell did he have to look so vulnerable? The speedster grinned after a moment's thought. "I think he likes me."

"You're his _best _friend. Of course he likes you." Roy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but… I mean…. We kissed, actually and…" Wally mumbled into silence. "Sorry. I just don't know anymore, Roy. There are just so many thoughts in my brain and I don't know what to do with it anymore. I didn't know who to run to. I figured _you'd _be the best person to, you know, talk to. I know Rob's thirteen… he's a kid… Well, I'm a kid, but he's even younger than I am... Sorry."

Roy had to wonder about Wally's judgement sometimes. "Really? You thought _I _was the best person to talk to? Wally, I was a heroin addict. I'm probably the _worst _person to ask advice from."

Wally frowned. "Roy… you… You _are _the most mature out of all us. The coolest one too. Sure, Rob's been doing this thing longer than both of us, but you're older than he is. More experienced… and… Sorry, I'll shut up again."

Roy smiled. "You're doing that a lot."

"Sorry… Uh, I mean. Yeah."

The archer ruffled the speedster's hair. "Why don't you just thank me instead? Also, I think you ought to just talk to Robin directly. He's a smart kid. I'm sure it'll work out between you two."

Wally grinned, happily. "Thanks, dude. I totally owe you. Let's go get ice cream sometimes, alright?"

Roy stood up and walked with Wally to the door. The speedster laughed, rubbing his nose. "You're the best Roy, thanks. Bye!"

The archer watched him leave. A moment passed. He closed the door and turned his back. Silence. Roy slid down and sat in his doorway, his back leaning on the door. I wished you would stay. I wished _I _was the one you were thinking about. I wished you were running towards _me, _not him. I wished I was number one for you. I wished for a lot of things I couldn't have.

Roy Harper was jealous of Robin.

He remembered meeting the Boy Wonder for the first time. Roy knew Wally already. Wally was already friends with Robin. But Roy and Rob had never met. Of course, they had heard of each other. Robin knew about Roy because Batman knew. Roy knew Robin because… well, who _hasn't _heard about the dynamic duo?

The three of them ended up taking care of a bank robbery together, purely by accident. It was fun. Kind of. Roy wouldn't admit it out loud though.

"Piece of cake." Robin put out his fist.

Kid Flash returned the fist bump, grinning. "Would've been if _you _stopped disappearing all over the place."

"Hey, don't hate man. It all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Robin giggled. "Heh, you were pretty cool too, Speedy."

Roy shrugged.

He had seen it back then too; the look Wally gave Robin. He didn't know why, but it gave him an unpleasant feeling. "Thanks. You weren't so bad either, kid." He eventually replied.

Robin grinned. It was mesmerizing. Roy didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

-0-

_Meanwhile…_

Dick was teaching Supey how to play Mario Kart. Ever since the clone broke his DS, he seemed pretty bored. So, Dick took it upon himself to entertain him. At first, he said he'd order Supey another DS, but the clone argued that it 'wouldn't be the same' and refused the offer. Dick would have insisted upon the subject, but Supey decided immediately to ignore him.

So, instead, Dick decided to teach the clone how to play Mario Kart. The Boy Wonder laughed. "Geez, Supey! This is the _last _remote I have."

Supey complained. "They wouldn't break if you stopped winning."

"Are you asking me to lose on purpose?"

"Maybe."

"Hee! Never!" Dick bwaha'd loudly, taking the lead once the race started.

Supey nudged his companion. "You're such a kid."

"Yeah well, _technically_, you're not even a year old yet."

"Hm. But I'm more mature than you are." Supey spoke with certainty, taking the lead and leaving Dick behind.

"Yeah right!" Dick exclaimed, disagreeing. "Hey, stop taking the lead!"

The clone stuck his tongue out awkwardly. "Eat my bananas!"

Dick made a face. "Ew, really Supey?"

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." The Boy Wonder shrugged, paying attention to the game again. "HA! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CHAIN COMP!"

Dick took the lead again. Supey frowned, unhappy. His brows furrowed and stared intently at the huge TV screen, determined to pass princess Peach no matter what it took.

They were inches apart.

Dick was almost nervous. Almost.

Supey blinked when he hit the finish line.

He had won.

The clone stood up proudly and happily. "I won."

"Yup, you did." Dick said with a smile.

"You didn't lose on purpose did you?"

"Why would I?"

"So you didn't?"

Dick fist bumped the clone's stomach (or should I say SEXY FUCKING ABS). "You won on your own, Supey."

Satisfied, the clone sat back down. He was giddy and excited. It didn't show _much _on his exterior, but Dick knew Supey well enough to notice.

Dick smiled and got up. He turned around to face Supey who was sitting on the couch. "Hey Supey…"

"Hm?" The clone looked up.

Dick leaned forward, awkwardly planting his lips against the other boy's. Supey blinked, utterly confused. After a moment, the Boy Wonder pulled away. He rubbed his chin in thought. Supey frowned, not really understanding the meaning of such sudden physical contact. "What?" The clone asked.

"That didn't feel right." Dick replied, almost to himself. Supey just shrugged.

"What… what were you two doing?"

Then, the speedster walked in. Wally was shocked, confused, embarrassed and ashamed all at once. Dick didn't seem to realize anything. He smiled happily, waving to his best friend. "Hey Wally!"

"…"

Silence filled the room. After a pause, Supey nudged Dick.

The Boy Wonder's eyes widened from under his sunglasses. "Oh,"

Wally couldn't take it anymore. "I'mgonnagonow,"

Dick watched the empty spot where Wally's was just a millisecond ago. He shrugged, scratching the back of his head. Uh yeah.

This was definitely the definition of an awkward moment.

-0-

Roy's phone rang. It was later that same day. He had been taking a nap on his couch ever since Wally left. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. He figured sleeping was the best way to forget all the awful feelings growing in his chest.

The archer groaned, answering the call. "Yeah?"

"_Roy? It's Robin…"_

"Robin?" Roy sat up, rubbing his eyes. God, what was happening _now_? And why did _he _have to be involved? "What's up?"

"_Uh, I kind of needed to ask you something."_

Ugh, really. Kids these days… "Yeah?" Roy replied, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder and stretching out his well-toned arms.

"_It's about Wally."_

"Yeah, I heard. Go on."

"_You did? Uh… Oh, okay." _Robin paused. _"Well, uh see. I was confused about how I felt, you know, for Wally. I mean, he confessed to me. And we went on date, kind of… and, h-he kind of kissed me. Wait, did he tell you that?"_

"Yeah he did," Roy was trying his best to listen, but not think. His head spun. He ignored his heart.

"_Afterwards, I thought about it. I didn't really, uh, know what I was feeling actually. So then… then I thought I could… I… I kissed Superboy to see if it felt the same as when Wally kissed me and…"_

Roy's eyes widened. "You _what_?"

"_I… I kissed Super…boy?" _Robin shrugged, sounding completely embarrassed and ashamed. _"Please don't judge me! I was just… I didn't know what to do and… I didn't think Wally would ever know either, but he… He was there. He saw."_

Yeah, awkward. This was all definitely awkward. It was awkward in so many ways. Robin didn't even know. He had no idea what Roy was feeling right now. The archer swallowed his breath and his heart. Forget, just forget for a moment. Right now, he was Roy Harper—the mature, awesome guy with good advice. Yeah.

"_Um, what do I do?" _Robin asked, tentatively.

Roy snapped. Why are you asking _me? _He screamed in his mind. "Well?"

"_Well what?"_

"What did you feel when you kissed Superboy? When Wally kissed you?"

Robin stopped talking for a moment, as if he had gotten and epiphany. "It was different. When Wally kissed me… It was…"

Roy knew then that it was all over for him. All of it. His lips curled. No, no. Keep it in. Not yet, Roy. "Did it feel… right? With Wally?"

"_Yeah._" Robin had a smile in his voice. _"It did. I… I think I love him."_

Something inside of Roy broke then. "Then go tell him."

"_Thanks Roy! I owe you one!" _The Boy Wonder hung up.

Roy stared at his phone for a moment. His heart sank. Then, he was mad. Screaming silently, he threw his phone across the room. It crashed into the wall. He cried. He folded his legs and hugged them, crying. Everything hurt. Absolutely _everything _just fucking hurt. It was so stupid. All of it was just so _fucking _stupid.

Roy Harper was jealous of Robin.

He cried.

He just...

It's just...

He...

...

...

He loved Wally...

_end_


End file.
